Cherry Blossom
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 33 - Flower wither and scatter,the moon tilts and disappears.but my heart won't ever change,I love you- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 33**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Cherry Blossom"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Musim semi pagi di kota -bunga cantik mulai bermekaran,tak terkecuali bunga berwarna soft yang melambangkan sebuah cinta,Cherry Blossom.

Orang-orang memulai aktifitas mereka dengan berjalan ingin menikmati keindahan Cherry Blossom yang ada di sepanjang jalanan kota jarang beberapa dari mereka ada yang berfoto.

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu kekasih ku dibawah rindangnya pohon Cherry ini adalah hari jadi memintaku menunggu di taman kota karena ingin merayakan hari jadi kami yang ke 4 menggelikan memang pasangan gay seperti kami merayakan hari kami juga tidak pernah merayakan hari jadi,mengingat kita bukan pasangan yang terlalu kita lebih terlihat seperti teman,ya walau di beberapa waktu kekasihku itu sering bersifat cheesy.

Aku teringat saat kami baru pertama kali itu aku mampir ke supermarket membeli susu strawberry -memalukan memang untuk anak sekolah menengah atas seperti ku- setelah latihan aku ingin membayar di kasir,aku baru ingat kalau dompetku tertinggal di aku tidak jadi saat aku keluar dari supermarket,ada anak lelaki berseragam sekolah yang sama denganku memberiku susu aku menolak,tapi dia terus memaksa sampai aku akhirnya mau menerima susu strawberry itu.

Sejak saat itu aku dan dia sering pulang bersama karna ternyata rumah kami hanya beda beberapa kurang lebih dua bulan kami dekat,dia menyatakan perasaannya tentu saja terkejut karena kupikir dia dari bagaimanapun dia itu termasuk lelaki idaman gadis-gadis,jadi aku terkejut saat mengetahui fakta kalau dia gay.

Haha kisah cinta yang sangat sampai sekarang aku masih tidak menyangka jika kami bisa bertahan hingga empat tahun.

"Baek?sudah lama menunggu?"

Suara bass seseorang –yang kuyakini kekasihku meyadarkanku dari berdiri dihadapanku sembari memegang sebuah kotak berukuran ini ia sangat mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah yang dibalut dengan jaket jeans berwana dark blue dan juga sepatu kets berwarna dia melebihi kata tampan.

"Tidak juga,sekitar 10 menit." Dia mengangguk sembari tersenyum sangat kami duduk di bangku taman,dibawah rindangnya pohon Cherry membuka kotak berukuran sedang itu,yang ternyata isinya sebuah kue cantik ber-angka ia menyalakan api dari pemantik api yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

"Baiklah sekarang kita membuat harapan untuk hubungan kita yang ke-4" Aku mengangguk ragu,tapi aku mengatupkan tanganku mengikuti perintah dia memohon sebuah harapan untuk hubungan kami.'aku berharap,aku dan kekasihku Park Chanyeol bisa terus aku berharap dia tidak meninggalkanku.'

Aku membuka kulihat adalah senyuman manis dari ia lebih dulu selesai.

"Sudah selesai?sekarang ayo kita tiup lilinnya"

Chanyeol mengangkat kuenya,kemudian kami langsung meniup lilin kecil berangka empat yang ada di atas kue.

"Happy anniversary Baek."

"Happy anniversary too Yeol."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menaruh kue cantik itu diantara dia dan dia menggenggam lembut tangan kekasihnya yang tak kalah lembut dengan menatap serius ke manik mata kekasihnya yang berwarna coklat pekat.

"Baek,aku ingin mengatakan kau harus berjanji untuk tidak memotong ucapanku,mengerti?" Baekhyun menangguk pelan dan tersenyum biasanya kekasihnya itu bersifat manis seperti ini.

"Sudah empat tahun kita berbagi kesedihan dan selama empat tahun aku sudah mengenal dirimu yanng pribadi yang ramah,tatapanmu yang bijaksana,dan juga senyuman manismu." Baekhyun merasakan pipnya memanas saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu tersenyum saat melihat rona merah di sekitar pipi lelaki jangkung itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku suka saat melihat rona dipipimu saat aku menciumu atau saat aku mengucapkan kata kata suka semua yang ada padamu,dan aku adalah orang paling beruntung di alam semesta ini karna bisa tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku,jadi aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini-"

Lelaki imut itu langsung mendongakan wajahnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya,kemudian menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan menghempaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya,kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya.

PLAK!

Tamparan telak di pipi kiri Chanyeol,meninggalkan bekas berwarna yang tidak mengerti dengan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menatap dengan raut wajah kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan kekasihnya.

"Kau tega Park Chanyeol!setelah kau bilang kau tidak ingin aku meninggalkanmu,tapi kau meminta mengakhiri hubungan kita?!hah aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah memahami akhirnya dia mengerti maksud dari tersenyum dan memeluk kekasih imutnya. Dia tetap berusaha memeluk Baekhyun,walaupun lelaki itu memberontak dengan keras.

"Hei hei,kau tidak ingat sebelum aku memulai perkataanku hm?'jangan memotong ucapanku' kau ingat?" Baekhyun perlahan berhenti diam,walaupun isakannya masih terdengar.

" ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih karna aku ingin kita ke jenjang yang lebih serius daripada sepasang kau paham?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya,kemudian ia memegang kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Baek,aku sangat tidak mungkin bukan lagi anak sekolah menengah atas yang menjalin hubungan hanya untuk kesenangan sudah cukup umur untuk berlanjut ke hubungan yang lebih mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga akhir hayat ku?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah maroon,memperlihatkan sebuah cicin dengan permata kecil berwarna silver yang cantik.

Lagi.

Baekhyun kali ini bukanlah tangisan kekecewaan atau amarah,tetapi tangisan haru tanpa ada keraguan,Baekhyun memeluk lelaki tinggi yang baru saja semua kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan lewat tangisan.

Angin yang berhembus pelan membuat suara indah pada pohon Cherry Blossom yang ada di belakang mereka,seakan pohon tersebut juga ingin menyalurkan rasa kebahagian.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan dia menghapus air tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi yang tertata rapih.

"Yeol,maafkan aku karna telah menampar aku tidak tau dan itu gerakan aku benar-benar minta maaf." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap surai hitam kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Tak apa baek,itu juga salah ku yang tidak segera melanjutkan kata-kata ku." Kemudian Chanyeol meraih tangan kekasihnya,lalu memakaikan cincin indah itu di jari manisnya dan mencium tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun .pikir Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau bukan lagi kau 'calon suami' ku."

Baekhyun merona,kemudian Chanyeol mendekatkan cantik itu refleks menutup matanya,menanti apa yang akan Chanyeol lama bibir mereka berdua menyatu,hanya sekedar ada lumatan,yang ada hanyalah sebuah kecupan kasih sayang yang manis.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park idiot."

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kerumah pohon!" Sambar Chanyeol. "Aku Dora dan kau !" Chanyeol sedang yang manis beberapa menit lalu sekarang sudah tidak ada tadi diawal Baekhyun sudahbilang kalau kekasihnya itu jarang bersifat romantis.

"Kau ingin dipukul diwajah atau perut?" Sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan tinjunya –yang nampak tidak meyakinkan mengingat jemari Baekhyun yang lentik,dan juga cincin di jari manisnya membuatnya terlihat seperti tinjuan seorang malah tertawa melihat 'calon suaminya' itu.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kemana?" Kalau ini anime,pasti keringat besar sudah muncul di belakang kepala .

Baekhyun tampak berpikir -tiba sebuah lampu hemat energi yang tak begitu terang muncul diatas kepala Baekhyun,bersamaan dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah cerah.

"Es krim?"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun hanya menurut ketika Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk membeli es krim di pinggir jalan,bukan di tempat-tempat juga hanya menurut saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya menunggu mobilnya yang terpakir di lapangan taman bermain.

Setelah menitipkan pesanannya,Baekhyun melambaikan tangan ke arah Chanyeol yang pergi membeli es krim di sebrang ,Chanyeol tampaknya di serobot rombongan anak kecil yang sepertinya belum pernah melihat es krim.

"Hari yang cerah ya."

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber pria lanjut usia berdiri di sejak itu menatap langit yang cerah dengan senyum damai yang tersungging di menyiratkan pengalaman hidupnya selama puluhan yang bijaksana,bukan mata yang terkesan mendikte.

"Hari yang indah."Katanya tidak Baekhyun sedang mengagumi bulu hidung sang kakek yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama memang nista.

"Hari yang sayang untuk yang cocok untuk dihabiskan bersama orang yang hati ke hati,meski tak kau akan menyesal ketika hari seperti itu tidak bisa lagi datang .hari ketika semuanya sirna dan menorehkan dimana hanya kenangan yang membuatmu terjaga." Sang kakek mengalihkan mengikuti arah pandang sang kakek dan tertegun saat ia menangkap sosok Chanyeol –yang sedang didorong-dorong anak kecil.

"Nikmatlah selagi bisa."

Baekhyun terdiam menatap sang kakek yang pelan-pelan kakek yang dimaksud sedikit tertatih dan akhirnya menghilang di tikungan.

"Hei" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menerima eskrim yang di berikan Chanyeol.

Keduanya melewati menit dengan dengan cepat menghabiskan eskrim wizard's hallowen nya,berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tampak menikmati es krim rasa very berry strawberry Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit –seolah olah membeku akibat dinginnya es penutup,Chanyeol memakan cone eskrimnya dalam dua sendiri masih jauh dari kata selesai.

Chanyeol menatap gedung-gedung yang menjulang beralih pada kakek-kakek yang sedang menyebrang melihat awan-awan yang bergerak beriringan belum Chanyeol begoyang-goyang hingga ia lelah kaki kanannya terangkat pada kaki yang kakinya masih belum selesai.

"Baekkie,kau lama sekali." Seru Chanyeol ia ingin guling guling di lapangan taman dia mengurungkan niatnya,mengingat jaketnya yang masih sangat baru.

"Salah sendiri,aku memesan es krim triple kau hanya satu cone." Jawab Baekhyun cuek,masih tetap menikmati es ia tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang sangat kesal.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela napas kasar,sembari menahan hasrat untuk mencekik 'calon suaminya' dia memilih diam sembari menunggu kekasihnya selesai memakan es krim,kemudian pergi melanjutkan kencan mereka.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya memakan es ia melirik Chanyeol-nya yang menunduk –efek Baekhyun berpikir sejenak,tidak ada salahnya jika dia menggoda Park Chanyeol.

"Yak Park Chanyeol." Yang dipanggil mendongakan ekspresi wajah 'apa?'

"Kau mau tidak?" Baekhyun mengulurkan es krimnya sehingga tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak,terima kasih." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kekanan,menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Yakin?sudahlah tidak usah malu malu" Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat,sampai ia tak sadar kemana arah es krimnya.

'CTAS'

Begitulah urat kesabaran seorang Park Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya secara perlahan ke arah yang sekarang dipenuhi es krim very berry strwaberry dari pipi kiri hingga ke ujung wajahnya yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

'PLETAK'

"KYAA!SAKIT!"

 **.**

 **.**

Benjol .

Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol,pusat dari rasa sakit yang dirasakan keduanya selama cenut gitu deh.

Tunggu dulu,jadi Chanyeol juga benjol?

Tentu saja,itu adalah hasil dari jitakan keramat tanggung tanggung dia menjitak tujuh kali pada tempat yang sama.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun terasa pegal,karna terus terusan menekan kompres es pada benjolnya untuk meredakan rasa melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir menyetir dengan satu tangan,karna tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk Baekhyun ingin tertawa saat melihat Chanyeol mengganti gigi dengan kakinya,tapi tidak jadi setelah melihat wajah sembelit Chanyeol.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengompres benjol di kepala Chanyeol,sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menolehkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi – mengendikan bahu cuek,kemudian membalas dengan raut wajah seperti – langsung memasang wajah cemberut yang menunjukan ekspresi – balas dengan bahasa tubuh yang bagus.

Mobil mereka berhenti,tanda sampainya mereka sangat kesal ketika melihat bangunan di tempat yang menjadi urutan paling bawah dalam kategori tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi di kota ini.

' _Game Center'_

Entah kenapa,Baekhyun hanya menurut ketika Chanyeol mengajak ia ke tempat karena wajah sembelit Chanyeol yang mengundang empeti?entahlah.

Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil,berbanding berbalik dengan Baekhyun yang sangat malas membuka pintu diluar pun Baekhyun sangat malas untuk Chanyeol sudah berlari masuk ke dalam game center.

Tunggu dulu,apakah Baekhyun baru saja ditinggal Chanyeol?

Apa ia baru saja ditinggal sendirian?

Jika di perhatikan,Baekhyun benar-benar mematung di depan pintu masuk,dengan bibir setengah mata yang tangannya terdiam dua kantung plastik es yang entah mengapa masih ia bawa yang berhembus,membuat rambut Baekhyun sedikit -sayup terdengar suara biola yang sangat menyayat hati.

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya jika ia baru saja ditinggal sendirian oleh kekasihnya,ditempat yang sangat asing untuknya.

Begini ya cara berterima kasih anak muda jaman sekarang?

Suram.

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh?" Chanyeol benar benar baru sadar,Baekhyun tidak ada di sisinya sejak Chanyeol sudah berada di game center selama 20 ,Chanyeol segera mengelilingi game center tersebut.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berlari kearah kotak mainan yang ia tidak tau Baekhyun tak ada di sana.

Chanyeol terus mencari di setiap sudut game center ia tetap tidak menemukan sosok Byun ia berlari keluar,ia tidak peduli pada apa yang menghalangi ia berlari ke arah benar saja,sosok berambut hitam itu ada di sebelah tiang listrik,dengan tangan yang menggenggam ranting pohon.

Chanyeol berdiri beberapa langkah di samping Baekhyun,tepat di sebelah tiang sisi Baekhyun tergeletak dua buah kantung plastik berisi mengorek lubang semut tanpah gairah,Baekhyun sedang pundung.

"Kita senasib semut diperhatikan,terinjak-injak kejamnya tempat inilah yang tersisa untuk samping tiang listrik,kita terbuang,kita tidak diharapkan,kita tidak benar benar tidak adil! juga bernasib aku..aku..aduh!" Baekhyun tidak meneruskan semut-semut sudah eneg mendengar Baekhyun semut sepakat untuk menyerbunya dan yang putus asa melempar rantingnya dan makin memojokkan diri.

"Bahkan semut benci padaku." Baekhyun memeluk tiang listrik, "Kita teman kan tiang listrik?kita sama sama setia berdiri disini,mengalirkan listrik ke mereka tidak adil melemparimu sampah,menyoret nyoretimu,mengencing-"

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya dari tiang listrik,dan langsung bergerak-gerak mengibaskan bajunya yang ternodai. cukup sandiwaranya untuk Park Chanyeol.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun berjengit ketika mendengar suara yang sudah familiar di telinganya.

"Maaf.." Tangan Chanyeol terangkat dan meraih dagu ,tangan kirinya mengusap poni menatap Baekhyun yang membuat muka berkerut,alis menyatu,pipi yang mengembung dan bibir bawah yang terangkat ke memang lebay.

"Bwahahaha.." Sepertinya Baekhyun gagal,membuat Chanyeol tertawa sendiri benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan dia sudah ingin tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun pundung di depan tiang listrik.

"Maafkan aku."ujar Chanyeol saat dia menghentikan tawanya.

"Jadi,ayo ikut kalau marah-marah,nanti cutenya hilang." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih cemberut,ekspresinya seakan –kau-masih-mau-mengajakku-ke-dalam-game-center-setelah-melihatku-memeluk-tiang-listrik-hah?!.ya,bahasa tubuh lagi.

"Oke,aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke game kalau kita makan?aku lapar." Kata Chanyeol sembari mengusap perutnya.

masih cemberut.

'kruyuk~'

Chanyeol nyengir,baru saja perut Baekhyun berteriak menatap Baekhyun tetap tidak memberi mungkin.

Akhirnya Chanyeol meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya.

"Ayo ah!"

 **.**

 **.**

'Kruyuk'

Pipi Baekhyun merona dan Chanyeol baru saja tiba di restoran.

"Kau mau pesan apa?biar aku yang memesan,kau tunggu di sini saja." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa saja,terserah"

Tidak lama kemudian,Chanyeol datang membawa dua baki berisi satunya dia berikan kepada belas menit mereka lewati dalam diam,mereka terlalu lapar untuk mengobrol.

Chanyeol bengong menatap pintu mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol,dan Baekhyun terkejut luar sana ada seorang wanita yang berjalan wanita yang memakai pakaian yang menonjolkan bagian tubuhnya yang err-fantastis?

Melihat itu, kepala Baekhyun seakan ingin terlihat kalau Chanyeol bukan memandang kearah wanita itu,tapi kebagian tubuhnya yang saja!

Chanyeol membukakan pintu masuk untuk sang itu masuk dan berjalan begitu pelan dan sangat dekat dengan pelannya dada mereka sampai bergesekkan. Baekhyun yang melihat itu berusaha menahan gejolak tadi wajahnya merona karna malu,sekarang wajahnya merah padam karna kirinya memegang sebuah tisu yang ia remas acak,seakan dia sedang meremas wajah 'calon suami' genitnya itu.

Chanyeol kembali ketempat duduknya setelah dia membukakan pintu untuk si wanita centil -menurut Baekhyun- berlipstik tebal dengan santainya meminum sisa lemon tea nya,tidak menyadari ekspresi mematikan dari Baekhyun.

"Yak Park idiot Chanyeol." Baekhyun tadi dia sedang menetralkan melipat tangannya di depan dada,dan memasang wajah datar.

"Hm?ada apa sayangku?" jawab Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun polos atau lebih tepatnya tanpa memutar matanya mendengar balasan dari kekasih sok cheesy nya dia menghela napas dan meniup bermata coklat itu keluar restoran meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tidak peka terhadap kecemburuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menyusul kekasihnya setelah dia membayar semua makanan yang tadi di mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan sangat cepat menuju halte langsung mengejar Baekhyun,walau dia masih bingung kepada kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba ngambek.

"Hei Baekkie,kau mau kemana?mobilku ada di parkiran." Baekhyun diam,dia tidak menoleh pada pura pura fokus ke penunjuk rute meraih tangan kekasihnya,tetapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol keras.

"Ada apa?bukankah kita masih akan melanjutkan kencan?ayo sekarang kita ketaman bermain." Baekhyun tetap mengabaikan perkataan mengambil handphonenya menelpon seseorang.

"Hyung!jemput aku di halte bus dekat restoran Viva Polo!sekarang!" Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar kekasihnya yang meminta dijemput oleh hyung sudah jelas sekali tadi dia baru mengajaknya ke taman baru sadar jika kekasihnya ini sedang merajuk.

"Oh ayolah hyung!apa?hei!halo?halo?!" Chanyeol dia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedang kesal dia tidak ingin semakin di amuk 'calon suaminya' dia hanya diam sembari menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Baekhyun lagi.

Selesai menelpon,Baekhyun hanya headset dari dalam kantung bajunya,lalu mencolok nya ke smartphone berlogo apple dia duduk di salah satu kursi halte bus. Berhubung sekarang sudah hampir sore jadi tidak banyak orang di halte bus. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah kekasihnya. Baekhyun tetap mengabaikan Chanyeol, sekalipun dia tahu Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya dan memperhatikannya.

"Kau marah?bicara padaku." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku tau kau tidak mendengarkan musik." Baekhyun sedikit dia melepaskan wajah datar dan tetap tidak menatap Chanyeol.

"kenapa?bicara saja jangan-"

"Di tinggal di game center seorang setalah itu diabaikan kekasihnya sendiri yang asik membukakan pintu untuk wanita berbadan 'fantastis'.miris sekali." Baekhyun menekan kata 'fantastis'.Chanyeol hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil menyadari kekasihnya itu sedang cemburu.

"Kau cemburu ya?" wajah Baekhyun memerah memberi jawaban Baekhyun sendiri tetap gengsi untuk memalingkan wajahnya,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"hahaha..sudahlah Baekkie kau sangat jelek saat cemburu." Baekhyun menatap wajah kekasihnya bisanya ia di katai jelek di saat sedang keadaan mati rupanya kau Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang?!jelek?!oke aku memang ku juga tidak sebagus wanita chubby,dadaku rata,bibirku tipis,dan aku juga sekarang kau pacari saja sana wanita tua yang centil dan berdada besar kan suka wanita berdada kau ya!dasar manusia raksasaidiotjelekbertelingalebarbersuarakodoktidakpeka!" Akhirnya emosi yang sejak tadi Baekhyun pendam keluar sudah. Dadanya naik turun, wajahnya memerah,tangannya mengepal dan juga matanya yang berair.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan mengulurkan tangannya,meraih tangan lembut akan menepis lagi,tetapi kalah dengan cengkraman kuat Chanyeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya matanya jatuh,Chanyeol sedikit terkejut tapi dia tetap berusaha bersikap tau kekasihnya sangat juga sadar dia sudah keterlaluan. Padahal baru tadi pagi dia membuat kekasihnya terpana karna lamarannya.

"sudah sana pergi,kau bilang tadi aku jelek." Baekhyun berujar dengan suara serak.

" aku memang salah sudah keterlaluan janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,apa kau lupa kalau aku gay?jadi mana mungkin aku menyukai dada besar." Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun merona cepat dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku butuh kepastian bukan janji." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Baiklah,aku tidak akan mengucapkan janji simpan semua janjiku di altar nanti,untuk 'calon suami' ku yang sangat cantik." Baekhyun tersipu –lagi.

"Dasar cheesy!" Baekhyun mencubit kecil dada langsung pura pura meringis,kemudian dia tersenyum lebar dan mengusap surai hitam juga tersenyum,sepertinya dia melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

Pasangan kekasih itu terdiam selama beberapa menit,sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. kemudian lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengangkat dagu lelaki yang lebih pendek. saling menatap. Chanyeol menghapus sisa air mata menaruh kedua ibu jarinya di sisi bibir Baekhyun, menariknya keatas -membuat sebuah senyuman.

"Jangan marah lebih suka kau yang cerewet daripada kau yang diam memasang wajah garang." Baekhyun mengangguk meng-iyakan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kepelukkannya. Baekhyun membalas pelukkan Chanyeol,dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. sedangkan Chanyeol menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun menghirup aroma shampo strawberry yang menguar kedalam hidungnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya dan langsung menatap Baekhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi wajah perlahan Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan memejamkan juga memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka sedikit melumat bibir Baekhyun yang terasa menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun,dan Langsung memasukkan lidahnya.

"ngghh.." Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol menjelajah rongga mulutnya dengan merasakan tubuhnya melingkarkan tangannya keleher Chanyeol untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan mata sayu dan pipi memeluk Baekhyun erat dan membisikkan kata yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Flower wither and scatter,the moon tilts and my heart won't ever change,I love you."

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
